vocaloidfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
CYBER DIVA (VOCALOID4)
История She was produced in light of research into common complaints towards past pre-V4 English VOCALOIDs. This included the frustrations that came with the mixed British and American phonetic system the VOCALOID engine used for its English VOCALOIDs. It was also discovered that English VOCALOIDs often did not produce the correct sound to match the phonetic in use, caused by accidents in the construction of the vocal either during the recording process or the vocal development process. Several candidates were tested as possible vocals for the new library. During this process it was noted there were many missing sounds or unusual sounds found they did not expect to be present. There were very clear and expressive sounds present in the constructed libraries. The "Aspiration Problem" that had plagued past English VOCALOIDs was also addressed and fixed. As the problem was fixed, the issue of sounds not matching input symbols were also tweaked. They did not address the issue of expressive tones until they had recorded the right sounds for the right phonetic symbol. 2013 In February, the recording script was rewritten. The aspiration problem was fixed in the new script and the sounds were compacted to make it easier to control the phonetic data better. In March, two more singers were recorded using the new script. The new script was shorter than the past one and was more difficult for any singer to produce. However, the scripts new results sacrificed expression for clarity and mislabeling was gone. Further tweaks to the scripts were done as recordings went ahead. Once the voicebanks were brought to a reasonable quality, the team working on her were given the choice between going with the current singers or finding a new one. CYBER DIVA was recorded in 6 pitch layers. She has 3 main pitches, with an additional 3 sets of vowel pitches, aka stationaries. They added 231 different triphones per pitch; more than any other English library released before. The vocal was tested by two hired English teachers. They were hired was because as over half the team were Japanese and sounds that sounded weird to the non-Japanese members did not sound off to them. Due to the mix of British and American sounds, CYBER DIVA did not always sound good when the sounds were mixed. She included the schwa sound; this is not included in all English vocals despite the fact that the phonetic still was used by the voice. A custom dictionary was made for her, this was worked upon in July. Due to its size, they then had to fix the library to make it load faster. The dictionary was finalized in October 2014. 2014 CYBER DIVA was tested for release on 13 March. 2015 CYBER DIVA was revealed on the 22nd of January 2015 as an American accented female produced by YAMAHA and 5 demos followed. Utata-P reported that their demo, "You will See", was done with the default settings and no auto-tuning.link She was released on February 4th, 2015.release date for CYBER DIVA Despite being created to act as a new Yamaha script, it is worth noting that other English vocaloids such as Ruby may not be using the same script. As of Feburary 2015, the new script has yet to be shared with overseas companies at the very least.link Информация о продукте Демонстрация Библиотека голосов Ссылки Категория:Вокалоид 4 Категория:Английский вокал Категория:Голосовой банк